


Once you catch this feelin’

by Fuuma



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Qual è il mio nome?» ansimò.Ben strizzò gli occhi, li riaprì e allungò il collo in un agitarsi disperato di labbra che cercavano di raggiungere quelle del pirata.«Harry…» sospirò.«Aye.»[ scritta per il P0rn Fest #11 ]





	Once you catch this feelin’

L’aria del porto odorava di fogna, nemmeno l’oceano riusciva a mitigare l’aspetto decadente dell’Isola degli Sperduti.

Da quando lo avevano catturato, Ben era rimasto legato all’albero maestro della Jolly Roger; ormai stanco, si era lasciato cadere seduto a terra, le gambe distese sulle assi del ponte e i polsi schiacciati dai nodi contro il legno dell’albero.

Gil era passato a lasciargli i resti di una cena a base di gamberetti. Il ragazzo si era dimenticato di slegarlo (o, nel peggiore dei casi, imboccarlo) e il piatto era rimasto ai piedi del giovane Re, intoccato.

La nave si era svuotata in fretta. Dalle porte dell’ _Ursula’s fish and chips_ , la voce della padrona aveva tuonato il nome di Uma e, in fretta e furia, l’intera ciurma della ragazza l’aveva seguita fino al locale, sparendo per servire i clienti.

Sul ponte era calato il silenzio.

 

Ben strinse i pugni e tirò le braccia, sentendo le corde tendersi. I nodi si strinsero più forte intorno ai polsi, segandogli la pelle. Tirò più forte – era un bene che Mal non fosse presente, l’espressione gentile del volto si era accartocciata per lasciar spazio a quella di una bestia, nella pantomima ridicola che nemmeno lontanamente sarebbe potuta somigliare a suo padre. Forse un giorno, forse quando sarebbe diventato _uomo_ , oltre che sovrano.

Si spinse in avanti con tutto il busto, riuscì a muoversi di pochi millimetri soltanto, ma poco per volta, si rese conto, la corda iniziava a sfilacciarsi.

C’era, però, quella sensazione – quella che l’aveva accompagnato tutta la sera – che lo bloccò di colpo, lo sentiva strisciare sulla pelle, sotto i vestiti e tra le cosce: c’erano occhi rapaci che lo fissavano in continuazione, spiandolo nascosti da qualche parte sulla nave. Deglutì, cercandoli lì intorno.

«Esci fuori!» ordinò.

La risata di qualcuno gli scivolò direttamente contro l’orecchio e, per poco, non sussultò quando si rese conto che Harry Hook era scivolato come il vento alle sue spalle e, inginocchiato accanto all’albero, premeva il suo sorriso _(la sua bocca)_ sul collo di Ben. La punta del suo uncino lo pungolò alla gola, _su e giù_ , seguendo il Pomo d’Adamo.

«Non hai paura tutto solo qua fuori? Posso farti compagnia io, mia piccola _bestiola_.»

La voce di Harry era fatta di sibili rochi e ghigni beffardi; ammirò il profilo di Ben (la linea nobile della mascella, le labbra sottili e _stupidamente_ rosa, i capelli biondi come il grano) e ispirò a fondo il suo odore, in un’annusata sfrontata.

Il giovane Re di Auradon piegò il capo di lato.

«Non ce n’è bisogno, grazie.»

«Oh, ma insisto.»

Ben rabbrividì, la punta dell’uncino era scesa tra le clavicole aprendo un primo strappo al colletto della maglia.

«Qualcuno dovrà pur tenerti al caldo, in mancanza della tua principessina malefica» il sorriso del pirata si allargò, mentre ogni parola rotolava dalla lingua direttamente contro il mento del biondo, in un’ampia umida leccata. Harry sfarfallò le ciglia e le spalle fremettero di piacere – perfino il suo sapore era qualcosa di sconvolgentemente delizioso, diverso da tutto _(e tutti)_ quello che il figlio di Hook aveva mai assaggiato.

Ben cercò di tirarsi più indietro possibile, aderendo completamente con la schiena all’albero maestro. I brividi si erano moltiplicati e nella testa si era formata un’idea, un’idea del tutto sbagliata _(sperò)_ su quello che gli aveva appena detto il pirata.

«Non capisco cosa vuoi dire» confessò, stringendosi nelle spalle. Nonostante la giacca di pelle azzurra, con lo stemma dorato di Re Bestia, slacciata sulla maglia, si sentì esposto, nudo agli occhi di Hook.

Harry si leccò le labbra.

«È questo il problema di voi ricconi, non capite niente senza che vi si faccia un disegnino» si mosse a gattoni, l’uncino che picchiettava sul legno ogni volta che avanzava con la mano sinistra, finché non furono l’uno davanti all’altro «Te ne farò uno. E non si dica che Harry Hook non è un gentiluomo.»

Si spogliò del giaccone, al di sotto aveva così poco che era come non ci fosse: indossava una vecchia canotta stracciata, piena di squarci, azzannate del tempo e dell’usura che si aprivano su pelle nuda e muscoli già perfettamente definiti. I brandelli di una fusciacca rossa si legavano alla vita e una cintura di pelle e metallo teneva chiusi i pantaloni. Gli bastò un’unica rotazione del polso per slacciarsi la cintura e Ben riuscì subito a scorgere la peluria scura del pube – boxer e mutande mancavano all’appello. A quella vista il giovane Re arrossì, affrettandosi troppo tardi a distogliere lo sguardo – Harry l’aveva notato e il suo ghigno si era allargato da un orecchio all’altro, crudele e sensuale, _il perfetto riflesso di suo padre_.

«Dunque» incalzò, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia per puntellarle ai lati delle gambe di Ben. Prese posto su di lui, seduto sulle sue cosce e premette la punta dell’uncino contro il suo petto, scorrendola in un ghirigoro senza senso che apriva piccoli squarci sulla maglia. Si strusciò contro il suo bacino e nemmeno si preoccupò di reprimere il gemito di piacere nato dalla frizione.

«Questo sei tu legato come un salame e questo sono io che cavalco il tuo– »

«No, aspetta!»

Harry alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per cogliere il lampo di paura, eccitazione e imbarazzo che aveva attraversato gli occhi verdi e nocciola di Ben. Arrossito, aveva piegato il capo contro la spalla, in un inutile tentativo di fuggire dall’occhiata affamata del pirata – ma c’era la punta di ferro dell’ago di una bussola in quegli occhi e Ben era il suo dannatissimo _~~(bellissimo)~~_ nord.

«A-aspetta…» implorò di nuovo.

«Tick-tack, _mate_.»

«Certe cose dovresti farle solo con la persona che ti piace.»

Harry rise, una risata calda, roca, che fece aggrovigliare lo stomaco di Ben.

«Certe cose? Si chiama sesso, _beasty boy_ , non è una bestemmia, non andrai all’inferno per averlo pronunciato.»

La punta dell’uncino trovò appiglio all’ombelico del Re, aprendogli una ferita minuscola sulla pelle che gli fece contrarre l’addome. Stranamente, non ci fu alcun dolore, quanto invece una vampata di calore che gli incendiò il volto e si depositò tra le gambe, dove l’erezione iniziava a gonfiarsi tra i pantaloni.

L’uncino scese più in basso, la punta rivolta al suo sesso.

Harry schioccò la lingua contro il palato.

«E non temere, ho deciso che mi piaci abbastanza da concederti il grande onore di fottermi.»

«E… e Uma?»

«Uma cosa?»

«Non stai con lei?»

«Aww, sei geloso?»

 _No, la gelosia non c’entrava nulla._ Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma ogni parola e ogni pensiero si inabissò quando la bocca di Harry si avventò alla sua. Salata, sapeva di salsedine e forse, un po’, anche di ketchup. Fu come baciare il mare, il pirata si spingeva su di lui – contro di lui – e affondava la lingua in stoccate violente, i denti lo mordevano ovunque e, quando la sua mano si infilò nei pantaloni stringendosi all’erezione, sentì le onde trascinarlo a fondo e la testa svuotarsi.

L’uncino era caduto di lato, le mani di Harry erano libere di muoversi sul corpo di Ben.

Gli slacciò i pantaloni, senza smettere di masturbarlo. Sorrise quando le prime gocce di liquido seminale gli bagnarono le dita e sorrise quando il ragazzo se ne accorse, spalancando gli occhi in segno di scuse – _oh, così bello e così onesto, come diavolo aveva fatto a diventare Re? Come diavolo aveva fatto lui, Harry, a riuscire a stargli lontano per tutto quel tempo?_

Sciolse il bacio, con l’improvviso bisogno di sentirlo gemere e spalancò la bocca al suo collo mordendo e leccando, leccando e mordendo di nuovo.

Ben serrò i denti, ma i morsi del pirata, la sua lingua, la sua mano che continuava a massaggiare la propria erezione e l’altra che gli aveva sollevato la maglia, scoprendolo sino al petto, gli riempivano la bocca di ansiti che non riusciva ad ingoiare del tutto. E quando le dita di Harry gli pizzicarono un capezzolo, stringendolo con troppa forza, stentò a riconoscere la propria voce nell’urlo di piacere.

Il proprio corpo aveva smesso di rispondere ai propri comandi, lo sentiva liquefarsi, diventare cera sciolta tra le mani e i baci del pirata.

Inarcò la schiena e tirò le braccia, ma la corda gli impedì di allungarle verso di lui. Per fare cosa, poi, non ne era sicuro… toccarlo, afferrarlo, stringerlo. Sentire i muscoli del ragazzo gonfiarsi sotto il proprio tocco, il suo corpo vibrare e la sua pelle diventare più calda. Voleva… una parte di sé avrebbe detto _ricambiare_ , ma la voce suadente di Evie lo avrebbe corretto: _voleva prendere ciò che desiderava_ _(and once you catch this feelin’ you want to catch this feelin’_ _[1] )_.

Boccheggiò, alla ricerca di ossigeno e di un nome con cui chiamarlo, la mente così confusa che aveva dimenticato perfino di non averlo mai saputo.

«A… aspetta…» annaspò.

Harry grugnì seccato.

«Non sfidare troppo la mia pazienza, _blondie_.»

«Non… non so nemmeno il tuo nome.»

Lo sguardo del pirata, per un attimo soltanto, si fece traballante. Negli occhi chiari, del colore del ghiaccio, tra la sorpresa, si mostrò anche una luce emozionata che non era riuscito a nascondere, davanti all’interesse di Ben in quel momento.

«Harry Hook, figlio di Captain Hook. Non dimenticarlo.»

Gli premette un bacio a stampo contro la bocca e si sollevò sulle ginocchia, per calarsi i pantaloni. Ben lo guardò ondeggiare su di lui; muoveva i fianchi come fosse snodato e, quando si calò sull’erezione del re, il biondo si sentì ingoiare tra i suoi glutei. Si spinse in alto con il bacino, in un istinto animale che lo spinse ad affondare nell’abbraccio bollente delle sue natiche, strette intorno al proprio sesso.

Harry tirò indietro il capo e spalancò la bocca, il suo gemito suonò vibrante come il miagolio di un gatto e, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Ben, iniziò a muoversi su di lui. La prima ondata fu di puro elettrico masochistico dolore, sentì l’erezione aprirlo in due, allargarlo e forzare l’anello anale. _Riempirlo._ La seconda lo avvolse in vampate di piacere che facevano fremere il suo stesso sesso e gocce biancastre scivolarono lungo l’asta, tra i testicoli, fino a macchiare lo stomaco del biondo.

«Qual è il mio nome?» ansimò.

Ben strizzò gli occhi, li riaprì e allungò il collo in un agitarsi disperato di labbra che cercavano di raggiungere quelle del pirata.

«Harry…» sospirò.

«Aye.» Harry leccò l’aria, si sollevò e l’erezione si sfilò in parte dai suoi glutei. Sentì un grugnito dalle sfumature animali provenire da Ben, lo vide contorcersi per spingersi nuovamente in lui «Dillo ancora.»

«Harry…»

«Ancora.»

«Harry… Harry… Harry…»

Solo quando il proprio nome divenne una supplica tra le labbra di Ben, si riabbassò, impalandosi sul suo sesso in un’unica spinta. Gemettero entrambi quando iniziò a muoversi su di lui, in una cavalcata urgente, feroce, cambiando inclinazione ad ogni affondo, finché l’erezione gonfia di Ben non lo colpì alla prostata, rilasciando una scossa di piacere che lo fece urlare più forte.

Ciondolò il capo in avanti, direttamente contro il volto di Ben. Lasciò che, questa volta, fosse il biondo a rincorrere la sua bocca, in un bacio dove delicatezza ed eccitazione si mescolavano, lasciandogli addosso il marchio (e il sapore) del figlio della Bestia.

Nelle ultime spinte la voce di Ben era fatta di versi gutturali, gli occhi languidi lo guardavano come se si fosse potuto perdere in lui e ogni muscolo del suo corpo era teso come una corda di violino. Harry, invece, ruotava la testa da un lato all’altro, ondeggiava, si strusciava, si spingeva contro di lui e chiedeva di più con la voce rotta e il respiro pesante. Fu il primo a venire, il seme caldo schizzò contro l’addome e il petto di Ben in scie biancastre che colarono lungo la pelle. A quella sensazione – al piacere soffocante che gli dava l’essere completamente immerso nel corpo di Harry – il biondo gli venne dentro, in fiotti densi e bollenti. Per un lungo istante, il mondo esplose e la vista si colorò di bianco.

Quando il cervello riprese a funzionare, Harry gli era accoccolato contro il petto, abiti e pelle appiccicosi e sporchi di sperma, mentre le braccia di Ben erano finalmente riuscite a rompere la corda e si chiudevano in un abbraccio intorno al corpo del pirata.

Il biondo sorrise.

Harry lo spiò con la coda dell’occhio (non osò di più o si sarebbe sciolto davanti alla meraviglia di quel sorriso) e sbuffò, registrando senza fretta la fine misera della corda.

«Non prenderci troppo l’abitudine, _beastie boy_ , tra un po’ ti lego di nuovo. Legato sei più eccitante.»

Ben non disse nulla, lo strinse più forte nell’abbraccio, spinse il volto all’incavo della sua spalla e ispirò a fondo.

L’aria del porto odorava ancora di fogna e pesce marcio, a pochi metri dalla prua della nave, sfumature dorate danzavano lungo la barriera che circondava l’Isola, dal locale il berciare di Ursula non aveva dato tregua a nessuno e, tra tracce di piacere che poco alla volta si spegnevano sul corpo indolenzito del biondo, Ben si ripromise che avrebbe aperto i cancelli di Auradon ai lost boys lasciati indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] from Chillin' Like a Villain.  
> \---  
> Il fatto che Carlos non sia presente in una mia fic di descendants mi fa piangere il cuore, ma nella mia testa ho deciso che, alla fine di tutto, Harry si alzerà abbandonando il povero Ben al freddo della notte e tornerà poco dopo insieme ad un Carlos portato via a forza, pronto per la sua threesome! OTP e OTT a parte, finalmente mi sono decisa anche io a partecipare al p0rn fest (e lo amo).  
> \---  
> Prompt: Ben/Harry Hook; Harry non riesce proprio a stargli lontano.  
> Scritta per l'Italian p0rn fest #11 @Fanfic Italia


End file.
